


In the Dark

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fin is slightly aggressive, Maybe some fun, Multi, Stalker, Warm, Wolf blood, craziness ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is night in the city of New York, and a strange man is walking the streets as he searches for his next vic. He is dark of hair and eye, long of limb and yet short of stature. In the SVU, the detectives try to find out whom he is. And at the offices of the DAs and such, the ADAs wait for news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be romance!  
> 

It was night in the streets of New York City, and there was an odd sort of man stalking through the streets. He was searching for another victim, as he had done to the first a great deal many things and now wanted another. _Oh yes, come to me little lambs._ was what he was thinking as he walked down yet another street and into a slightly more narrow path. Up in the police station house, in the place called the SVU, the detectives and their captain were searching through their files to try and figure out whom this man may be. They knew he was short of stature but somehow long of limb, and that he had dark hair and eyes. And over in the offices of the DAs and all, two young Assistant District Attorneys known as Alex and Casey awaited any news they might be brung. The judge, Elizabeth Donnelly, had been their former boss and pretty much still was, had brought dinner but about maybe 6 hours ago. Now, they waited. At the SVU, again, the young woman known as Sienna Drake, a lovely lady of Egyptian descent with always nice smelling jet black hair and dark eyes the color of sweet chocolate, was filing things away into their folders while keeping an eye out on two other pretty things. Their names were Jezzy and Jessy Rivers and they were young as they were only about twenty years old, they had red curling hair and big innocent looking brown eyes. Elliot and Olivia had found the young ones as small ones no more then maybe ten out on the streets, their father and mother having been taken out in a fire fight on the army base they had been living on currently before the parents died. The children had been so frightened that they had run away and ended up on the streets. Sister Peg had found the two and decided to call up Elliot and Olivia, and this is how they had ended up with the two. Life was not so easy with these two in it, not saying Liv and El were not happy to have them round but just that the girls had brought a couple animals with them as well. Not to mention the fact that the two were also had Wolf's blood in them...

 

Anyhow...the detectives continued to work tirelessly to get all that they could on this guy. They wanted to know more then just the basic _he has eyes and hair basically like half the city, and is nothing too special_ , they wanted a name or a job or something at least to define him and isolate him from any other man in this city that had dark hair and eyes. Amanda was sitting at her desk reading through the papers to see if there were anything there that stood out, while Amaro was calling people up about such men as this guy, but so far it was fruitless. Either the guy was really good at hiding what he did, or the people of the city just didn't give a crap this week for some reason. Elliot and Olivia were also on the phones trying to find someone who at least knew...something. After about three more hours, everyone was bound to be needing sleep, so the Captain had warned them to only go for another hour then turn in, go to sleep in the crib and that they would start again after all had about six hours of sleep.

 

An hour later, the search had yielded ten stray kittens, someone looking for a maid to live in the house with them, a lost puppy or two, two trannies getting married, and a guy named Bob whom was looking for a bride, but there was still _nothing_ on the guy they knew was out there. Sighing, El and Liv told the others to go to the crib and get some rest and to try and get the girls to go with them, the young ones needed their sleep as well. But, Jezzy and Jessy just growled at the others and found a spot near their guardians to lie down and curl up, acting very much the wolves they happened to be. Sighing again, Elliot picked Jessy up and lay her in his lap to get some shut eye, and Liv chuckled as she laid Jezzy against her chest and let her sleep there as the Detectives continued to work. Cragen had fallen asleep in his office, Liv and El saw, and so they knew it was safe for them to continue the work they both were refusing to stop just for lack of sleep. At eight that morning (it had been about two when the others finally went to bed) Cragen woke and left his office to see Liv and El blinking and yawning as they continued to search. Making a low sound, the Captain said "Guys, go get some sleep. Wake Fin, Munch, Amaro, Rollins, and Drake on your way and tell them to pick up where you left off." Nodding, the two went to the crib with the redheads and soon the others had come out and set back to work.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much else to say here but that they continue to search for the man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still searching for the man in the dark. There may be a little lovey dovey stuff between one of the pairs here.

Amanda felt eyes on her as she worked, and she glanced up to see Nick quickly avert his gaze away from her own. She shrugged to herself as she continued to type away at the computer, using an engine to try and find more. Amaro was once again making calls to try and get the information out of these people which he wanted. Fin and Munch were at their own desks looking through papers from a couple of files, and Sienna sat on Fin's desk and watched the two, then pointed something or another out to Fin before looking at Munch. Munch glanced up to see the one of Egyptian descent looking at him, and he smiled warmly at the sweet female as he dipped his head to her and then he saw her looking at the file and pointing to something. He nodded as he went on to read that the man in the file, one Abram Sans, was of short height but long limb, and that he had a distinct birthmark and a slight limp acquired from serving in the military. John got up to walk round to Fin and Sienna, and he spoke to Fin first then motioned Nick and Amanda over. Together, the five of them scoured the page for anything else, and they found an address in Queens and one other in an area near where the first attack had happened, and they also discovered he worked at Lucky Loup's Diner. High fiving, Amanda and Nick ran to the crib to wake El and Liv and tell them the good news. It was about ten at the time they had finally found that.

 

Elliot and Olivia rubbed their eyes a little as they sat up on the cots and looked at the other pair of detectives. the two Wolf blooded girls sat up as well, looking between the four of them inquisitively and then perking up suddenly. Liv was the one to ask "You finally found something?" Nick said "Well, actually it was the Munch man that pointed it out to us, and then we looked together and found two addresses and a work place too. Amanda piped in "Sienna was the one to find the name and whatever else it was, and show that to Munch! Then he showed us, and we found all the rest together. Ready to go bring us in a suspect?" Liv and El nodded at almost the same time as they stood and stretched, the last vestiges of sleep long gone as they were now ready and raring to get this guy. The two girls got up to follow automatically, and the detectives that guarded and cared for them smiled. They ran down to the elevators and got in, going down to the ground floor and heading for the cars. Once in, they strapped in and took off foe Lucky Loup's Diner.

 

About twenty or twenty five minutes later, they had reached the place and got out of the vehicles to head in. Loup himself met them at the door with a smile, as his lovely red head wife Jessa-belle came to stand in the doorway near him.  Smiling graciously, the man asked "What can I do ya for, detectives?" Munch said "We are looking for your worker Abram Sans? We need to ask a few questions, and would rather do so in the privacy of the SVU." Loup nodded and motioned to his wife, whom disappeared back into the depths of the diner to grab Abram. The man was fidgety and the detectives and girls were keen to know why. So, they told the guy he would get a ride to SVU with them where they were only going to ask some questions. The man complied easily enough with their wishes, and soon they had arrived back to SVU with the guy. They sat him in one of the interrogation rooms and went to get some coffee because it was like that was what he needed. Holding off on calling Cabot and Novak just yet, El and Liv did what they did best. They entered the room to tag team.

 

Abram was even more nervous now then he had started out to be. He was sweating and he stared at the coffee as though it were going to jump him or something. Liv shook her head as she looked at the man, hearing the sigh that came from behind her as El turned a circle pacing. Liv quietly asked "You're Abram Sans, aged forty five, you have no children or wife, you served in the military and sustained an injury, correct?" Abram swallowed a bit as he nodded. The line of questioning basically continued along that route, until Elliot took over. "You've never had a long term relationship...Because of your leg? Or is it because you always get rough with the ladies and they don't like that?" Abram exclaimed "NO! I mean, no...It is most times because of the leg. Sarah...Um, my first long term relationship Sarah, she had Leukemia. She died from it and since I have never been able to..." Olivia nodded as she looked at the man, then sighed as she said "A woman was attacked in an alley, the guy was short of stature but long of limbs and had dark hair and eyes...One witness also reports he walked with a slight limp...Abram, I hate to ask this but, where were you three nights ago at midnight?" Abram gave a sound as he said "I didn't do it!" Elliot said "Where, were you?" Abram growled "I was at my apartment..." Liv asked gently "Can anyone vouch for that?" Abram said "I was alone..." Liv nodded as she looked at Elliot, and the two of them left the man in the room.

 

Cragen said "Call Cabot and Novak. We need a search warrant for this guy's apartment and his locker at the restaurant. they are one of the few diners where the employees actually get a locker, in the back room." Liv and Elliot nodded, one going to dial Alex's number while the other went to dial the number of Casey's office phone. As soon as the girls had heard the words _Cabot_ and _Novak,_ they had run to the crib and hid in one of the beds together. Liv shook her head as she looked at Elliot and raised a brow. The man shrugged as he held back a chuckle, mouthing I will go get them out once we are done here. As soon as the Assistant District Attorneys picked up, El and Liv explained what they needed then got off the phones. El nodded at Liv and went to bring the girls back from the crib, even if he were going to have to drag them out. The two redheads glanced at the man and shook their heads at him. "Come on girls." he said softly. "It is about time the two of you quit hiding and met them..." Sighing, the girls nodded as they followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say maybe...}  
> Only maybe}


	3. Finding the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...................................  
>  Hmm  
> Don't really know what to put for this one  
> Maybe that the girls will finally -be forced to- meet the two Assistant District Attorneys

Elliot smiled a bit as he looked at the girls and nodded at them, grabbing Jessy's hand almost automatically as it had become a conditioned response to seeing her nervous. Jezzy glanced over at her younger twin with a soft sound of sorts then took the girl's other hand and offered a small smile. This of course did not honestly help, as the smile which she had given was showing nervousness to the other twenty year old. Jessy made her own sound of worry as they got closer to where she and her sister knew the others to now be. Well, the two ADAs did have to come into the SVU to give the warrants to the detectives...The two wolf blooded girls now could see Alex and Casey in the Captain's office, and Jessy pulled back away from the door a bit. Jezzy shook her head at her sister softly, and pulled on her hand gently to get her to come back forward again. Jessy whined softly a bit at her sister then finally followed the two of them in through the door.

 

Olivia smiled as she saw her gal walk in with Elliot and Jessy, and she gave a reassuring smile to Jessy before throwing her focus back on to Jezzy again. She smiled at the red head and made a motion of beckoning to her with one hand as she spared Elliot one gentle soft eyed glance as well. Jezzy glanced up at the brown haired tall woman with a soft look to her expression as she moved to stand beside her automatically. Liv smiled as she brought the girl into a small hug then released her again, looking back at the twenty year old as Jezzy moved slightly behind her to stand. Elliot gave a fond look to Liv as well, then looked at Jezzy for a moment. He smiled at Jessy as he rubbed her hand a bit, then followed her with his eyes as she moved behind him slightly as well.

 

Alex and Casey were in low soft conversation with the Captain when Elliot had entered with the two red haired twins. They were still talking now, and as they were still talking they had not yet noticed the two new arrivals, or to the two of them new. They soon finished talking to the older gentleman and looked back to see Elliot and Olivia, and yet did not notice the girls straight away, which was just fine by the Wolf blooded ones. The two red heads stayed absolutely silent, silent as the grave if ya will. Then, the two ADAs made soft sounds of confirmation as they finally now realized there were two females there they had not yet before met. Alex spoke up first, saying "Liv, who is this?" as she motioned to the one behind Olivia. Liv smiled a bit as she softly said "Her name is Jezzy." and Alex nodded as she smiled at the red head, holding out a hand to her to shake. Jezzy shivered a bit and stayed behind Liv, causing Alex to furrow her brow. Olivia softly said "They're just shy, don't worry about it. Either of you..." as she looked at Casey as well. Casey said "Elliot?" and the man nodded with a smile at her. "Her name is Jessy, just don't bother trying yet. They will learn to trust you, at some point." he finished as he said "Got the warrant?" next. Casey and Alex both nodded as they handed it over.

 

The team all went together to the apartment with a few other officers present as well, then Munch, Fin, and Sienna split to take the other warrant and go to the diner to check out the locker at the back room. While there, as only the owners were there and they went back into the office after letting the detectives in. Munch and Fin went at it, then Fin went at it with Sienna before they got down to their serious business. At the apartment, a great deal of many things were found but nothing that was going to actually convict the guy...Rollins sighed, then followed Amaro as he decided to check the dumpsters out back. There, he found...a bloody knife and a pile of women's clothes, and Rollins called the others down. The two red heads growled softly as they sniffed and caught the scent of someone but then it vanished. They called the others, then headed back for the SVU after hearing there were surgical gloves in the locker.


	4. Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...........................  
>  Not much to say here but that there shall be a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a fight! And maybe some cuddly wolf girls

Back at SVU, Amaro and Rollins decided that it was their turn to tag team the suspect. The two of them were now a team after all, in more ways then one, and they needed just a little more practice on this. What better way then questioning the suspect again? Nick and Amanda walked into the interrogation room where Sans was, and shut the door so as to start their questioning of the man. While they were at that, Elliot took Olivia by the hand and asked Cragen if they could have a few moments, at his car. Cragen said "Go, but maybe you should use Liv's car?" El shrugged as he nodded and took Liv to the elevators to go down to the lot where the vehicles were all stashed at. As soon as they were in the car, clothes were quickly shed and the noises of intimacy could soon be heard, if one were walking close enough by the car that they were in.

 

The two red haired twenty year old Wolf bloods were once again hiding out in the Crib. As soon as they had come into the squadroom, they had spotted the two Assistant District Attorneys still there, so they had darted off for the safety of the beds in the room on the other side. Sienna and Fin were at the computer on Fin's desk, checking up on something, and John was at his desk looking at something as well. Munch suddenly said "Wait, the birthmark was on the back of his hand. Did we ever bother to check Sans for one?" Sienna closed her eyes as she sighed, and Fin said "Uh.. No..." John sighed as well, as he rubbed his temples and called "Captain!" Cragen headed over, asking "What is it?" Fin said "We need to get Nick and Amanda out of the room. We need to look at Sans' hands and see if there's a birthmark there..." Cragen nodded as he went to do so. They found that there was no birthmark, anywhere on this guy. Sighing, Cragen told Sans he was free to go. "But hey, if you hear or see anything..." Nick called after Sans. The man looked back at them and nodded as he hurriedly headed out the door to get out of the building and back to his job.

 

An hour later, there was a sudden influx of phones ringing and the team once again had to get back to work. A lot of the callers were phony idiots just trying to waste the time of the detectives. But at least three or four of the phone calls seemed to be honest enough in what was said. When the girls heard the familiar footsteps of El and Liv coming back into the squadroom, they had automatically shot out of the Crib and hid by their sides, listening in on the conversations. "Why do you and I always get the fakes?" Fin had asked Munch, and Munch had shrugged. Now, the two of them and Sienna were back on the Internet searching up more things on this guy. One caller, a youngish sounding man, said that his sister had married a guy whom had a brother close to fitting the description they had gotten. Another, a woman, said that her next door neighbor might be the guy which they were after. Both were told to bring the guy in. Amanda froze as she was listening on her phone, a creepy voice of a man saying in a whispery voice "You will tell your colleagues to back away from their phones and desks slowly, and come downstairs, all of you, to the front doors..."

 

Amanda swallowed as she nodded her head and almost shakily, she said "A-alright sir, I shall inform them of this." Hanging up the phone quick, Amanda said "Captain, a man on that phone just said we are to back slowly away from our desks, and everyone is to go downstairs, to the front doors..." Nick growled softly a bit as he moved to Amanda's side on instinct and took her hand, pulling her to his side and leading the way to the elevators. The rest of the team, and the two ADAs whom had stuck round, followed after them in a slow motion like the trickle of a stream. The two red heads stayed by their guardians and caretakers, following by their sides. Once they had gotten down to the front doors, the man's creepy voice came over some sort of talking device, saying "The ladies will come out with their hands up..." Olivia looked at Sienna and Amanda, and the three of them slowly moved out the doors. In the shadows, a man raised a gun and leveled it at the three, he was going to make a statement to the men and the two ADAs. Of course, the guy never did get that far...Two red haired girls shifted into the forms of wolves, and lunged at the man, one getting shot in the leg but it was all worth it as they took the guy down. The bigger golden brown colored of the two wolves snarled as she dragged the guy back towards the building by the scruff of his shirt, the smaller black, gray and white wolf limping along in her steps. As soon as they had reached the women, Amanda and Sienna quickly took hold of the guy and 'woman' handled him back into the building, as Olivia picked up the golden brown wolf and held her close, and El made a sound as he came out and lifted the injured black gray and white. They turned to look at the others...

 


	5. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what it has always been...  
> Finally, some cuddly girls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have finally reached the point where the two twins are cuddly for the next couple of hours, and tired but annoyed for the rest of the day and a few days after, after that.

Jezzy glanced up at Olivia as the brown haired tall woman looked at the tall blonde that was still in the building, beyond the doors that were keeping them out. At least, this would stay true until they walked through those doors again. Anyhow...Elliot glanced at Olivia and Jezzy wolf, then gave a small nod at Olivia and he stepped forward first. The small black/gray/white she wolf in his arms turned her head to bury her muzzle into his shirt, not wanting to have to look the shorter and younger of the two ADAs, the reddish blonde one, in the eye. She growled softly a bit when she heard her older twin whimper, and she wanted to know what they had done that had made Jezzy make such a sound. What had happened was, Alex had looked over at Liv and Jezzy, and she had opened her mouth to say something but then shut it and given the golden brown female a hard sort of look. Olivia gave Alex a look back, then said "Come on Elliot, let's take them to our desks and let them rest, maybe get them a little food or something, maybe water?" Elliot shrugged at this, he had seen the look Alex had given the older of the two wolves, and he nodded as he said "Yeah..." As the two of them hurried off to the elevator to go back up to the Squad-room, Alex furrowed her brow then looked at Casey and Casey sighed as she shrugged and headed for the elevator as well. Alex slowly began to trail after, after a brief pause.

 

Up in the Squad-room, Elliot was typing something on the computer as Jessy wolf laid curled up in his lap, her eyes shut to the world and breathing gentle and even. The female wolf gave a little yawn that had to be the cutest thing Elliot had ever seen, then flicked her tail up over her nose. On the other side, Olivia was at her computer as well, and Jezzy wolf was curled in her lap and attempting to get some sleep yet it really was not working out so well for the older of the twins. She gave a wolf sigh and looked up at Olivia when Olivia moved to look down at her. "What's wrong?" Olivia softly asked. Jezzy thought spoke to her 'I am tired, but I can not sleep...' Olivia nodded at the wolf and then said "Hey baby, would you like me to carry you round and rock you, see if that helps you sleep any?" The wolf girl nodded her head at the woman as though to say yes, blinking her eyes wearily as she sank into Olivia's hold as Olivia began to carry her round the room whilst gently rocking her. Elliot decided to give it a try as well, as Jessy had woken up again and he wanted her to sleep so she could stop being too tired from changing. As Elliot and olivia made their circuit round the room then continued on to start a second one, Cabot and Novak finally showed their faces in the Squad-room. Olivia narrowed her eyes as she whispered "Elliot..." Elliot nodded as he softly said "I'll go talk to her, Liv. Just, try to get Jezzy to sleep." Liv nodded as she watched the man head for the Assistant District Attorneys, and she continued her walk.

 

Elliot shot Casey a glance that told her that he would at some point in the next half hour actually explain to her what this was, what was going on here, then he turned back to Alex as she narrowed her eyes at him and Jessy now. "Hey. Don't give me that attitude." Elliot told the tall blonde, and she sighed as she spoke up. "Elliot..." she started, "They..." Elliot nodded as he said "Yes Alex, I know. When we had them the first week after finding them on the streets, we had the surprise of finding out that this happens with them sometimes. We were just as...freaked out? Well, we basically had the same thoughts as you that first time. But with time, it became easier to accept. They should go back to human form in a moment here." He then whispered "The good thing about this, them not being pure-blood? When they shift back, for the next couple of hours they will be all sleepy and cuddly. If you are gentle, maybe they will let you cuddle them for a little while at least. After about an hour or two, they start to get irritable and ornery, because they are still tired but will no longer wish to be cuddled." Alex and Casey nodded at Elliot, then looked over to where Liv was still carrying Jezzy round.

 

Right on schedule, the two redheads shifted back to their human forms and made soft sounds of worry, nervousness, and was that a little bit of fear mixed in there as well? Liv made a soft sound as she hushed Jezzy and said "Sweetie, sweetie it's okay, you are alright. No one will hurt you, I promise." Elliot smiled down at Jessy as he shifted her to a more comfortable position in his arms, then looked to see Casey watching them and he chuckled gently. "Would you like to try and hold her?" he softly asked Casey as though guessing what she was thinking. Casey nodded as she said "She heavy?" and Elliot shook his head as he said "She wouldn't be to you." Casey nodded as she took the girl, whom made a little whimpering noise at the switch of bodies and arms. Casey softly said "Shh, shh, it's alright..." She began to sing something softly, in a way that it was more like she was humming it instead. Jessy began to relax, and Elliot led Casey over to his desk and had her sit in the chair. He smiled as he watched her rock the girl and continue to sing softly. Alex glanced over to where Olivia had now stopped at the desk that was hers, and she walked over with a soft "I'm sorry, Liv, I should not have done what I did..." Olivia nodded, then asked "Hey, you know how to get someone to sleep whom wants to sleep but can not?" Alex shrugged as she said "I can try..." and held out her arms. Olivia nodded as she handed over the whimpering and shivering girl, whom tensed at the switch of whom held her. Alex softly said "I won't hurt you, sorry about earlier..." She then began to softly hum and rocked the girl a bit. "Hey Liv, can she drink milk?" Olivia softly said "She drinks special milk, which they actually have in the fridge here for her and Jessy. Why?" Alex laughed softly as she said "Warm milk and honey. It helps people get to sleep, so why not wolf children too?" Olivia nodded as she poured milk into two glasses, heated it in the microwave they had, then stirred in honey. She handed one glass to Casey, saying "Try that." and the other to Alex. Alex smiled as she helped the redhead to drink, as Casey was doing behind them at the other desk, and after ten minutes both girls were asleep. Alex and Casey smiled both as they continued to cuddle the sleeping redheads.


	6. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teh Killer hath escaped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that creep is going to get away and do it again

The twin wolf girls slept for about an hour or two (which is what it takes for them to slowly begin to transition back out of the cuddly phase and into the irritation phase), then began to slowly wake. The two of them blinked their eyes slowly a couple of times before sitting up and trying to push away from the two Assistant District Attorneys, which probably was no good idea as they would more then likely fall down and hurt themselves, or in the case of Jessy hurt herself again. Jezzy yawned a little then growled softly as Alex tightened her hold round the twenty year old slightly, and Olivia looked like she rolled her eyes at this display of irritation from the young she wolf gal. Alex shook her head as she said "No...You are still tired, you're going to fall and hurt yourself..." Jezzy growled softly again, then sighed as she settled back against the older blonde haired female and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up again with a louder sort of growl. Jessy, whom had relaxed against Casey again a lot easier then her sister had, jerked at the growl and uttered a low growl of her own. The both of them sat up, and pointed to the area of where the holding cells in here were...

 

Alex and Casey looked at each other then at the two detectives, the confusion written clear as day all over the faces of the two young ADAs. They went back to cuddling (though admittedly less so now that the twins were awake and becoming more irritable) the two red heads. Jessy sighed softly as she allowed Casey to do this as she pleased, moving closer to the woman to hide the faint coloring of her cheeks at the touches she was now receiving. Jezzy, on the other hand, rolled her eyes at her sister and began to grow more annoyed with the blonde tall woman that was attempting to cuddle her as she was. Jezzy growled softly again and shoved against Alex, then yelped softly and whimpered when Alex barred her arms across the girl's chest and hoisted her up. "Behave..." Alex whispered then looked to where the two Detectives could be distantly seen. She sighed softly as she called to the two of them "El, Liv? What is it, what happened over there?" Olivia now gave a growl herself, as Elliot went on to explain "Bastard escaped! I mean, how does one even manage to find their way out of a cell like this, let alone when they are in very plain view of so many other people? This must be what the two were growling at...We are going to have to inform the Captain, Olivia..." the man went on to finish, rubbing his temples then going with Olivia to the office of the Captain. A few minutes later, the Captain came out with the both of them, and he did not look any too happy as he looked round at the others gathering round.

 

Meanwhile, outside on the streets the bastard was once more stalking for his prey and he smirked like a hungry cat that had set its sights high and locked onto a canary, as he saw the lovely brown haired college student headed down the street for home. "Hey..." the man called, then continued "Need some help carrying some of that?" He had noticed quite clearly the couple of bags which the young lady was toting after herself, and the armful of books she had as well. This was his ticket into her home or apartment, where there were likely to be little to no witnesses to the crime he was wishing to commit on her. The girl, called Issa, softly said "Oh, um, sure..." as she handed over a few of the bags to the man and walked on, her arse tantalizing as it moved in his peripheral vision. He gave a low and hungry sounding sort of growl to himself then purred as he followed the girl on to her place. She smiled back at the guy, just making him want to do her all the more, and unlocked the door to allow him to come in. The man set the bags down by the door, closed and locked it again, and pulled a knife on the young lady. "Bed, now..." he growled to the trembling fragrant young thing, and her whimpers only served to excite the man, whom drove her back and then she nodded and went into the bedroom. She began to panic when he instructed her to disrobe and get up on the bed. Trembling violently, Issa laid herself down on the bed and the man, already ready for this, smirked as he climbed onto the bed above her, beginning to kiss his way down her neck after he kissed her lips. Issa whimpered and felt dirty as she was forced to allow this man to do these things to her, and she shuddered at the nuzzles he gave her like an animal to its mate. As the man pressed into her, the screams and cries of the girl were heard through the building, but either the tenants were asleep or not home. Issa tried to bite down on the man's tongue as he forced it into her mouth, and she screamed louder as he began to move rougher and faster against her, his part throbbing inside of her and his hands grasping at her and rubbing her body in the most sensitive places...

 

At SVU, the two ADAs had both finally allowed the girls to be free, and they sort of collapsed into the chairs as the two women moved to stand over where everyone else was. Elliot and Olivia went over to where the two girls were, picking them up and bringing them over to where the Captain was addressing the 'fleet' and allowing the twins to listen in if they so chose to do. After being told by the Captain what he wanted them to do, the team began to disperse to go to their cars and find this guy before he struck again, or race against the clock to get to his next victim before the guy got too far from where he had harmed her. They pulled up to Issa's place, seeing people outside the building pointing at a small blood trail, and Olivia wondered what that was from...Elliot nudged her and led her towards the building, asking where the blood led and getting the number of Issa's apartment. He and Liv nodded and, still carrying the girls, walked towards the stairs then up them. The two ADAs, whom had decided to come with the Detectives this time, followed in their footsteps towards the apartment. They soon reached it, and they walked into the place and looked at Issa. Issa flinched back slightly, then saw the gentle looks on the faces of the six and seemed to relax a bit. Olivia softly said "Hi. My name is Olivia, these are my friends Jezzy, Elliot and Jessy, and Alex and Casey. What happened here, honey?" Issa began to shake and whimper again and shook her head, and Olivia softly said "Take your time, we have a bit of time to listen." Issa nodded as she looked at the six of them each in turn, then took a deep breath...


	7. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the young lady telling her story....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay  
> Story time!

_The brown haired young woman took a deep breath, and began to tell the story..._

"I was at my job in the Sushi King restaurant, it's a Japanese style eatery and we get so many customers there, most of them people that just love sushi so much. I mean, we get college aged students in there, and foreign people from places like China and Korea, and (pretty obviously) Japan. We get business men whom have a tough day ahead at work and need something to eat quick, so they can be fed and get right back to the office. We get so many different people in here, every day. But, that is beside the main point. So, as I said before, I was at my job at the Sushi King. I finished up there and had to go to classes, so I walked to my college campus and did my work and studying for the day, we also had a test. I needed to get groceries so I went to the store. I had to carry it all, because at the moment I have no car...

 

So I was walking from the store to the train station because I decided might as well waste my money on getting a ride home, but then decided to go to the taxi cabs instead. So I detoured, had to walk to get there too don't you know? Anyhow, I was walking down the sidewalk trying to see if I could see any cabs hiding like ghosts in the night, as my Professors say, and I hear this voice behind me, a man's voice. He sounded nice enough, and asked me if I needed any help to get some of the things inside, if he could carry anything for me. Of course I, stupid girl that I am, decided to trust this guy was an actual good and nice guy, and allowed him to take some of the bags for me. I led him right into my apartment, from the sidewalk to the hallway, from the hallway to the elevator, from the elevator right to my door...I opened the door and allowed him to enter my place, wholly intending to have him set the bags at the counter, maybe give him a little drink or food as thanks, then turn him out again.

 

But, that was when the man dropped the bags just inside the door, closed and locked the door, and pulled the weapon he must have been concealing in that coat he was wearing. He forced me to walk backwards into my bedroom, stand there and strip as he watched me humiliating myself before him, then get up on to my bed and lie down. Then he...he..." the girl said, then began to lose it as her eyes began to fill with tears. Olivia softly said "Shh honey, it's okay. Just a little more, then we will be out of your hair, okay?" The girl nodded as she began again. "He got on top of me after...you know, and then he began to kiss my neck after forcing me to endure lip contact with him. He then began to nuzzle me, like we were some sort of animals and I was his prize, or something. After this, he...he put it in and I started to scream and cry for help but of course no one was around to do anything, not that most of these people would even give a crap about me...When I tried to bite him, he got rougher and quicker and all that was left for me to do was scream as he finished his game of taking me, and then he got off of me and I picked up a book and whacked him then took my small knife and managed to slash him good..."

 

Olivia blinked a bit, then shook her head as she looked over at Elliot, Alex, and Casey. Elliot softly pitched in "That must have been the trail of blood we saw that led us up to the apartment. You, girl, are as smart as they come, even if you have no idea that you were." Olivia nodded in agreement, as she said "Now, sweetie, we need to get you to Mercy for a checkup and a rape kit...If his DNA is in the system, we should be able to catch the guy, even if we have to go to another state to get records on him then come back here and start tearing up the streets, as they say." The college student nodded as she got up and allowed Elliot and Liv to support her between the two of them, leaving Alex and Casey to once again deal with the two wolf blooded redheads. They began to slowly traverse back to the vehicles, and soon were pulling up to Mercy after a bit. The Detectives took the young thing inside to find the doctor and get a room, and the ADAs moved a bit slower as they lifted their (annoyed) 'merchandise'. They soon arrived to the room and waited for it to be done...


	8. That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape kit getting done and what not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much

Issa took a deep breath as she glanced at the doctor as he smiled at her, and then he said "I'll be right back, okay? Just. relax and allow the nurses to do their job, okay?" The beautiful girl nodded as she took another breath then watched the handsome doctor walk off, a faint blush tinging her cheeks as she sighed a bit. The brown haired young woman smiled at Olivia as the woman came over to hold her hand to keep her calm as the nurses went about their very business of getting the evidence of her body, to catch this guy and maybe even take him down. Elliot sat back and watched the two of them, smiling a bit as he listened in partial to Olivia talking to the girl, asking her about her home, her life, hobbies, family, friends, pets...From this, he learned she was living on her own now as she was nearing college, but that she often visited her parents and younger brother Henri, that she was friends with many people especially the guys, that she liked books, singing, dancing, dogs, and horses, and that at the moment she had a little calico named Maggie. He hummed a bit as he watched Olivia one second longer, then glanced over to where Alex and Casey were still watching the girls but had allowed them some space.

 

Jezzy growled softly a bit as she rolled her eyes at what Alex was doing, then she glanced over at her sister and noticed that Jessy had her eyes trained on the other Assistant District Attorney, Casey. Again, she rolled her eyes as she sighed a little bit and swiped her fingers through her red curls then growled softly again. Jessy shook her head as she glanced over at her sister and sighed herself, running her fingers through her red curls then glancing over at Casey again. She saw the tiny smile that the Assistant District Attorney gave her, and she ducked her head as she yawned a little bit. Soon, she and her sister would be fully back to their normal selves, as it should be for them...

 

Elliot and Olivia glanced up at each other once, and smiled a bit as they nodded at each other then went back to respectively doing what they had been doing just before they had glanced at each other. The redheads hummed a little bit as they watched the nurses then glanced away once more and tried to focus on each other or the floor. Alex and Casey looked at each other, then  they glanced at the nurses, Issa, Elliot, Olivia, then the redheads...With soft sighs as the nurses finally finished, they stood and stretched as Liv and El got the rape kit and the paperwork to go with it, and waited for the two redheads to stand. When Jessy gasped as she stumbled a bit, Casey made a soft sound as she caught her and pretended not to notice that slight flushing...Jezzy rolled her eyes as she growled softly a bit and took her sis by the arm, pulling her over then helping her get to the car. Everyone slipped in to the cars and off they went to the lab to get everything tested...


End file.
